Pretty Lights
by Anime-Poser
Summary: Fairy Tail is full of powerful wizards that have formed a family like bond. But what would happen if one of those wizards went missing? Just disappeared while out on a job. Laxus promised to protect that wizard with all his heart, but how can he protect a girl who's gone without a trace? No matter how strong someone might be, they can't fight what's not there.


**I disclaim Fairy Tale and all of its greatness. **

**This is my first story, please enjoy. LaxusxOC, and other pairings as well.**

_XXXXX_

"GRAY! Why don't you say that to my face!" Natsu jumped onto the table before his rival, fists high in the air. He narrowed his eyes, "I'm all fired up!"

"Get off the damn table, firecracker. Or I'll make you get off!" Gray hopped up from his chair, ready to confront the pink haired wizard. Juvia, who had been sitting next to the Ice Mage, blushed.

"Oh, _Gray-sama_, you're all worked up!" She swooned.

Lucy was sitting several tables away from the ruckus. Just a typical day in the Fairy Tail guild, she was able to tune it all out. She smiled down at the scrapbook Mirajane had leant her, it was funny seeing younger versions of all her friends. The blonde wizard especially liked seeing the pictures of Mira and Erza, who know those two could be so similar to how Natsu and Gray were now? Still smiling to herself, Lucy turned the page and observed a picture of Master Makarov and Laxus as a child. Next to them stood a small girl with burnt orange hair, dark skin, and blue-green eyes. She wore a yellow dress with the guilds symbol printed squarely in the middle. Lucy blinked in confusion.

She flipped a couple more pages. There was the girl again, this time standing between younger Mira and Erza, all three grinning for the picture. Lucy skipped toward the back of the scrapbook, wondering if the girl would show up again. She did, in a photo where she and Laxus had their backs to the camera, his arm around her shoulders. Lucy could easily recognize a teenaged Laxus complete with his spiked headphones, and the girls hair color was hard to miss. If this girl had been a part of the guild as a kid, where was she now? The scrapbook was not very old, maybe a year, two years tops. Where was the girl with the dark orange hair?

Lucy rose from her table and barely dodged a chair being thrown in her direction. "Watch it will you?" She waved her fist toward the rumble that had begun. Carrying the scrapbook, the Celestial Wizard found a seat at the bar and waited until Mira came over to converse, "Hey, Mira, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lucy-chan." Mira smiled brightly.

"Who is this?" The blonde held the book up for Mira to see, her finger pointing to the girl. "Is she a Fairy Tail wizard?" Lucy watched as the kind woman's face popped with recognition then scrambled back into wariness.

"I don't know who that is..." Mira looked down at her counter. "I don't think it's such a good idea to ask anyone about her, someone's feelings might get her." She looked worried and peered around the guild.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "I just want to know who she is. She looks like she's part of the guild—of our family." But Mira had flitted off to clean the glasses and pour drinks to busy herself. Lucy sighed.

The blonde looked around for someone else to ask. Erza had finally taken control of the brawl and separated all the boys who had participated. Currently, she was holding Natsu by the collar in one hand, and Gray by the collar in the other. Lucy smiled and bounced over to her, holding the book right up to her face. "Erza, who is in this picture with you?"

"Err... Um." The scarlet haired woman tried to find words. She stared at the picture of herself, Jade, and Mirajane. It felt like such a long time ago... "_Obviously_... that is Mira in the picture with me." She looked away from the book.

The Celestial Mage huffed. "I _know_ that! I'm talking about the girl in the middle, with the eyes. Why haven't I met her yet?"

Natsu managed to look at the picture, his eyes grew big. "Lucy! That's a touchy subject, you're rude for bringing it up." Natsu looked at her disappointedly.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Me? Rude? How about how rude it is no one will explain to me who she is!" She scowled and turned around to see Laxus stuffing his face with food. A grin crept onto her face, he would tell her! Natsu followed her eyes.

"No! Laxus is the last person to ask!" The pink haired boy tried to tell his friend, but she had already begun sprinting over to the lightning Dragon Slayer, the picture book open to the page of him and Jade.

Laxus looked up as he heard hurried footstep coming toward him. He saw Lucy running, her breasts bouncing. He eyed them. Behind her came Natsu and Happy, followed by Erza who was dragging Gray. He frowned as Lucy arrived to his table and held something before his eyes. "L-Laxus," She panted. "Who is this girl?"

His grey eyes zeroed in on the picture of himself, his gramps, and Jade. Natsu jumped to protect Lucy from the sparks of lightning that flew from Laxus as he stood from his table. "Where did you get that?" He demanded, glaring at Natsu and Lucy who were on the ground. "Weaklings like you don't deserve to touch a picture of her." More lightning was gathering and the flame Dragon Slayer was quick to put distance between him and Lucy.

"She doesn't know Laxus, calm down." Natsu stood defensively in front of the Celestial Mage, who had gone pale. "All she did was ask a question."

"I don't care what the _fuck_ she did!" Laxus snapped, balling his fists. "_Never_ mention Jade again, or Salamander won't be able to protect you." Then he stormed from the Guild, knocking over several tables as he went. Freed followed him out, claiming to go calm him down.

Lucy was shaking behind Natsu. "I-I'm sorry..." Tears welled in her eyes. The pink haired wizard turned to face her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"It's not your fault, Lucy." He said.

"It's mine." Lucy looked up to see who had spoken. It was Master Makarov, he spoke grimly from his spot on the bar, hands folded across his chest. "It's my fault Jade has gone missing. I am responsible for us not being able to find her." The guild master gritted his teeth.

"What?" Lucy was confused. The girl was missing? "How can that be?"

"Well, since no one else wants to say it, I will." Evergreen spoke, drawing attention to herself. "Lucy, Jade Clandestine was Laxus's wife. He's been with her even before he had thought about founding the Thunder Tribe. Jade's magic is called Infiltrator, it makes her the perfect spy—S-class actually. Master sent her on a special request and she never returned. Laxus isn't really mad at you, Lucy. He's mad at his own inability to find his woman." Evergreen took off her glasses. "He looked for her non-stop at first but there's no sign of her _anywhere_. This is the first time in months anyone's said anything about her. Laxus has gone _numb_, Lucy."

"It's not like we've forgotten about her!" Natsu declared. He put one fist high in the air. "Fairy Tail never forgets a comrade! We're gonna find her, 'cause that's what we do." Several other wizards in the guild nodded and cheered. Then they turned to see Lucy, whose face was dampened with puzzlement.

"How long has she be gone?" Lucy whispered. She could not believe what she was hearing. An S-class wizard, missing in action. Not to mention a woman who had found love with _Laxus_ of all people. Jade. Jade Clandestine.

"20 months."

_XXXXX_

**I sure hoped you liked it... Please drop a review off. I would appreciate it!**


End file.
